ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Life Goes On
Story Pegasus walks onto a stage, a flood of reporters in the audience, it being a press conference. Cameras flash and reporters talk over each other, as Pegasus raises his hand, silencing them. Pegasus: Now, let’s get to business. It has been one month since the battle involving the heroes known as the Signers, as well as the passing of the Equal Rights Bill, which resulted in the destruction of the wall separating East and West Domino City, and allowing citizens to live in either area. This allows those in the East to escape the slums, and allow the children there to go to school. A young reporter, a girl with black hair and crystal like glasses raises her hand. Carly: Uh, what’s the significance of the schools? Don’t they have them in the East? Pegasus: Ah! Excellent question! This brings up a major theme that needs to be addressed to all, an understanding of the life those in the East were forced to live. The schools in the East, as of the moment, can’t even be called schools. There is no funding, and little qualified to actually teach. The one competent teacher I found there, Professor Banner, got his education outside the city, and then went back to try to help these kids. He currently works at Domino Academy, continuing to unite the East and West. Angela: For what reasons would those halfbreed monsters want to go to school? Pegasus: (Brightly) Ah, ah, ah! Pegasus wags his finger, as if saying Angela was wrong. Pegasus: That is not an appropriate term to use. I will not answer your question unless you are politically correct! Angela: Are you an idiot?! Those creatures will tear the kids there alive! The other reporters start muttering in agreement, as Pegasus sighs. Pegasus: What’s your name, dear? Angela: Uh, I’m sorry. I ask the questions. Pegasus: And yet, your questions are impolitically correct. Therefore, you do not get an answer. Well, I gave her her chance. Does anyone else want to try and correct her statement?! Angela: Don’t treat me like a child! Carly: Uh, why do the kids from the East want to go to school? Pegasus: What a wonderful question, crystal glasses girl. I like your questions so far. And I’ll answer with a question to everyone. In countries that aren’t as developed as our own, what do the children desire to do? Everyone looks around at each other, confused. Angela scoffs. Angela: What an idiot. Pegasus: (Sighs) Since no one has an answer, I’ll answer. They desire to go to school. Going to school means that they have the chance to get their dream job, like become a doctor or a teacher or a lawyer. They want to make a difference, but perhaps most importantly, they want a future. To know that tomorrow has something waiting for them. That is why these kids are in school, because they now have the opportunity to have a future. Now, any other questions? Preferably from someone other than the blond with no apparent name. After the press conference, Para and Dox escort Pegasus to his limousine, reporters following after him. Croquet opens the door for them, closing it behind them as he goes to the driver’s seat. The limo drives off, as Pegasus lets out an exaggerated sigh. Pegasus: Good grief, that woman! Angela Raines is prejudice enough to fuel this entire city! Chumley: It’s to be expected. Pegasus looks up, seeing Chumley across from him. Chumley: She was raised in a society that told monster tales of those from the East. It’ll take a lot more than a bill to change that. Pegasus: Perhaps, but even against the children! (Sighs) But enough of my work problems. Did you get what I asked for? Chumley: Got it right here. Chumley hands Pegasus a series of files, him looking through them. They are files on Yami, Ishizu, Leo and Luna, White Dragon, Aster and Crow. Pegasus: So, these are all the members of the Signers. How’d you get them? Chumley: I received them from Police Commissioner Viper. Pegasus: Ah, I knew I liked that guy! Chumley: You wouldn’t have hired him otherwise. Pegasus: Nonsense! He was the only logical choice. As a military man, he has a sterling reputation for having no prejudice at all. But, how does he have these? A detective? His Sergeant Mina? Chumley: One of the Signers, Crow, enlisted in the police force. Viper allowed his application to speed through in exchange for the info in emergency situations. After one month, he is now shadowing Officer Trudge, in preparation for full graduation. He already has plenty of field experience, just needs a brush up on procedure. Pegasus: The first openly active hybrid police officer. Oh, this will cause a stir! Chumley: Especially with the Enforcers. The anti-easterner group. Pegasus: Eh, they’re small fries. Nothing more than protesters. Chumley: There has been a recent escalation in violence, there being small skirmishes between the Enforcers and Easterners. Dealing with them in a delicate matter needs to be done, and quickly. Pegasus: Very well. Always keeping me on my toes, Chumley-boy. And you tell me the situation as it is. I like that. End Scene Joey is covering himself up in a trench coat, as he walks with Serenity across the street. Serenity is wearing her school uniform, being a red shirt and jacket with a skirt. They head towards Domino Academy, the main school of the city. Having a large campus, it houses classes from elementary school through high school. Serenity: Joey, you know you don’t have to walk me to school everyday. Joey: Eh, it’s on the way to my job. Serenity: But it’s not. You go out of your way everyday. Joey: Well, I guess I’m just not used to living in West Domino yet. Always on edge. Serenity: I know what you’re going through to make sure I get a good education here. Working extra shifts, facing the discrimination, leaving the Arcadia House. I am extremely grateful, but you need to care for yourself too. I love you, Joey. And I don’t want to think about being without you. Joey: (Smiling) Likewise. Now, get to class. Serenity: You’ve got it! Serenity runs off towards the school, while Joey watches from the curb, smiling. Serenity crosses through the courtyard to get to her building, seeing a group of boys picking on a young girl, her fallen to the ground. Tank: You think you liked here, half-breed? You noting but a speck here! Nervin: Yeah! No one wants you here, you’re lucky to be here. Blitz: Though, you ain’t lucky, cause you’re about to lose your lunch money. Either fork it over, or we’ll take it. Serenity watches, nervously deciding if she should intervene. Leo: Hey! Leave her alone! Leo runs in, getting in the way between the bullies and the girl. Tank: Well, well. The little green haired. Step aside. This is between us and the half-breed. Leo: Well, you’ve made it my problem now! What kind of high schoolers are you, picking on a grade school kid? Nervin: You saying that like you like half-breeds or somethin! Leo: You’re acting like you’re stronger than her. As far as you know, she can lift you up and throw you over the building! Blitz: She can’t do that! (He looks nervous) Can she? Leo: If you really want to find out, you’ll have to go through me. Tank: Heh. Spunky kid. Let’s see if we can throw him over the building. Tank walks towards Leo, cracking his knuckles as Leo looks nervous. The school bell rings, as Tank looks away. Tank: You got lucky this time squirt. Come on, guys. Let’s go. Tank, Nervin and Blitz walk away, as Serenity sighs, continuing on. Leo goes over to the girl, helping her up. She has long blue hair, wearing the girl’s uniform. The top left corner of her face is pink, with a yellow eye. The rest of her face is human, as her right eye is brown. Leo: You okay? Blair: Yeah. Thanks for that. I hadn’t met anyone who would actually help me yet. Leo: (Snickering) Well, you have now! I’m Leo! Blair: (Smiling) Blair! Nice to meet you. Later that day, Leo and Luna are walking home from school. Leo: And then, she told me about a time where she had to wrestle down three guys at once! She could’ve handled those bullies easy! Luna: You should be careful on who you associate yourself with. Even if interacting with them is the right thing to do, few others agree that it is, and we have to constantly watch ourselves. We risk exposure ourselves about our identities, and facing the same persecution. We were lucky that we weren’t exposed already. Leo: Why shouldn’t we have our powers known?! I’m actually proud of my powers! I helped save this entire city! But I can’t do anything if I have to worry about hiding my identity. Loud chanting occurs, as Leo and Luna look down an alley way. It is blocked off by the police, as pure humans, the Enforcers, are rioting on one side of the street, while the Arcadia Movement are on the other side. In the middle are the police, including Trudge and Crow. Leo: Hey, it’s Crow! Luna: Leo, let’s go. Leo: Huh? You don’t want to say hi? Luna: Look at the situation, Leo! He’s trying to keep the peace! A human approaching a hybrid, it’ll cause an instant riot! It could escalate the entire situation beyond this! Leo: Oh, fine! (Mumbling) Missing all the action. Leo and Luna walk on, the protest growing louder. The leader of the Enforcers, Jack Atlas, is a young man with fair skin, spiked up blond hair, purple eyes, wearing a white trench coat with spiked shoulders, a white shirt, grey pants and white boots. His right hand man is Jim Cook, a young man with a cowboy hat, a white blazer and dark green vest. He has bandages covering his right eye, has a belt over his black pants, and wears cowboy boots. Jack: Pungent half-breeds! You should crawl back into your sewers where you belong! The Arcadia Movement, represented by Espa, Mako, Rex, Tania and Mai, are on the other side, yelling back. Tania: Maybe if you weren’t too busy wasting money on your hair, then you’d actually look like people! Crow: Now, hold up now, everyone! Let’s just all calm down! Trudge: Everyone, decease and desist! If you want to spend the night in jail, then by all means, keep pushing your luck! Jack: That’s right! Throw them all in jail! Mako: If anyone should be thrown in jail, it’s you humans! Thinking you own the place! We now share this city! Jim: Not for much longer, mate. This city is going back to its rightful owners. By any means necessary. Rex: You want to fight, cowboy?! You’ve got one! Rex pushes through the barricade, as Crow stands in his path. Crow: Rex, stand down! You know this fight isn’t worth it! Rex: And who’s side are you on?! Our side, or the human scum?! Jim: Yeah, get ‘em! Wipe each other out! Two less half-breeds! The Enforcers cheer, Rex marching towards them again. Crow tries to stand in his way, but Rex pushes him aside. Trudge pulls out a taser, shooting Rex. He’s electrocuted, as Rex drops. The Enforcers cheer, as another officer goes over to the Enforcers, spraying them with pepper spray. They all scream in pain, them running off, besides Jack and Jim. Trudge: Tough guys, eh? How’d you like to spend the night in a cell with Mr. Dino here? I wonder if we’ll find identifiable remains or jelly. Jack: Hm. So the police are biassed on the side of the half-breed. Know that cleaning you out is on our list. I hope you enjoyed your time as an officer. I’ll have your badge. Trudge: So it won’t matter what I do to you. Jack scoffs, as he and Jim walk off. Espa removes the taser stickers from Rex, using his lightning to lift Rex. Espa: I heard it in your mind. You were thinking that you should’ve let them fight us. Trudge: Yes. I won’t deny that I don’t like you hybrids. But, it is my job to keep the peace, and right now, that job means preventing you two groups from killing each other. Now, get out before someone makes a stupid decision, and I arrest you all. Mai scoffs, brushing her hair away as she flies with her jet pack. Espa and Tania help Rex walk away, as Crow watches. Crow: You guys really do have our interests in mind. Trudge: Welcome to the police force, Chicken Legs. Everything isn’t so black and white. End Scene Leo and Luna make it home, where Ishizu is just finishing preparing dinner. The news is on, showing the scene from above where Trudge tazes Rex, and the Enforcers are pepper sprayed. Ishizu: Hey kids. Hope you’re ready for dinner. Leo: Boy, am I?! Luna: We’re lucky we left that scene when we did. Ishizu turns the TV off, as they all sit at the table. Ishizu: Don’t tell me you actually walked past that. Leo: It was on our way home! We couldn’t avoid it without knowing it. Ishizu: I’m surprised you didn’t hear it earlier, Luna. Luna: I’m getting better at controlling when I just listen and when I focus on a certain mind. I didn’t listen while I was talking to Leo. Ishizu: Well, it’s nice to see that you’re powers are getting under control. I know how much it burdened you in the past. Luna: I think it was the battle with Diagon. I had to focus so hard on getting past Diagon’s defenses, it forced the growth. Leo: By the way, is there any new news on Yami? Ishizu: No. I’m afraid not. Luna looks up, as if upset. Luna: You’re blocking me. Ishizu: I’m sorry? Luna: You raised a barrier in your head when Leo asked that. As if you don’t want me to see your thoughts. Ishizu: When I learned about your powers, I developed that ability to ensure that there’d be someone to help you if your powers affected others. Luna: I know. But you only raise it when there’s stuff you don’t want me to know. What do you know? Ishizu: I am sorry, but I do not have any new info. Luna: Liar! Luna’s expression becomes angry, as Ishizu groans, grabbing her head. Leo looks scared, as Ishizu falls out of her chair. Leo: Luna! Stop! Luna stops, astonished at what happened. Ishizu is panting heavily, as Luna, ashamed, runs off to her room. Leo goes to run after her. Ishizu: Leo, let her go. She needs to figure out, the extent of her powers and how to handle it. Leo: But, Leo shakes his head, and runs after Luna. Ishizu stands, still woozy. Ishizu: She is definetely stronger. How strong can she get, and how long can she remain in command of it? That evening, Ishizu tucks Leo and Luna to bed. Afterwards, she glows and teleports away. She appears in the basement of the museum, in a dark tomb like room. A series of candles are on the ground, surrounding Yami’s unconscious body. Mahad comes out of the shadows into the candlelight. Ishizu: Any change? Mahad: No, my lady. The Pharaoh has yet to show any signs of life. Ishizu: Yet, his body is perfectly preserved. Ishizu bends down onto her knees, using her mana to heal him, over his chest. No change occurs, as she works through the night. Characters * Pegasus * Carly * Angela Raines * Para * Dox * Croquet * Chumley * Serenity * Joey * Blair * Leo * Tank * Nervin * Blitz * Crow * Officer Trudge * Ishizu * Mahad * Yami (unconscious) Neutral * Arcadia Movement ** Espa Roba ** Rex Raptor ** Mako ** Tania ** Mai Villains * Enforcers ** Jack Atlas ** Jim Cook Trivia * This episode occurs one month after the last episode, and shows the great amount of change that occurred. * The Enforcers are named for the group from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5'Ds, which fought to clean up crime in the Satellite. * Pegasus touches on a real life problem involving kids in Third World Countries. * Luna's growth in power and her control over it will be a lasting theme throughout the series. * Blair is part Acrosian, the same species as Fistina. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc